


three's a crowd (but not when you're in love)

by furuba11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Polyamory, boyfriends being soft for each other, nothing that boyfriend cuddles and love can't fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furuba11/pseuds/furuba11
Summary: jaebum, mark, and jinyoung.snippets from their daily lives.1. jaebum wishes his boyfriends would stop stealing his shirts2. mark wishes he weren't so insecure about being with his boyfriends





	1. jaebum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showhyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyung/gifts).



> this drabble was heavily inspired by a twitter convo with @hemcheng on twt, so this one's for you bb ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. jaebum wishes his boyfriends would stop stealing his shirts

1.

_"Are you wearing my shirt?"_

Jinyoung and Mark look up from where they're situated on the bed. Jaebum is standing by their bedroom door, looking at the two with a seemingly unreadable expression.

"Which one of us are you talking to," Jinyoung mutters distractedly, closing his eyes again while Mark strokes his hair. Mark looks equally unpertubed, giving a small smile towards Jaebum's direction.

Jaebum sighs, but just as he's about to speak, Mark interrupts him. "Jaebum-ah, aren't you wearing my hoodie, though?"

It makes Jinyoung raise his head from where it's perched on Mark's lap, laughing as he sees a light flush on Jaebum's face.

(Later, Jaebum complains about how he has to do laundry more compared to the other two because they keep stealing his shirts. Mark shuts him up with a kiss, with Jinyoung cheering from the sidelines.)

 

 

(Jaebum takes it back; he doesn't really mind. Not when he can also use Mark's hoodies and Jinyoung's sweaters as much as he wants to.)

 

 

2.

"I'm home," Jaebum says as he walks inside their shared apartment.

Being a photography major sometimes sucks, because his schedule is more irregular compared to Jinyoung's and Mark's. He usually only has the weekends to eat dinner with the other two, because his weekdays are packed with after class photoshoots and whatnot.

After taking off his shoes and placing it on their shoe rack (Jinyoung insisted they needed one), he notices that the lights in their shared study room is off. Which is weird, because it's a Monday. Jinyoung would usually be there until past midnight, working on essays for his classes until Mark makes him go to sleep.

He walks into their shared bedroom, and he's welcomed by the sight of Mark and Jinyoung huddled up on their bed. The room is almost wrapped in darkness, with only the moonlight filtering through the window.

As he walks closer to the bed, he notices something. Are they wearing my shirt?

Jaebum cannot deny that the sight of Mark and Jinyoung drowning in his oversized shirts makes his heart squeeze painfully. He'd never admit it out loud, but his heart is so fond.

Careful not to wake them up, he picks up his camera. He takes one more look at the two, illuminated by the moonlight.

He takes a snapshot.

 

 

(That picture becomes part of his final project for that semester. He gets full marks for it.)

 

 

3.

Among the three of them, Mark is known as the spontaneous gift giver. Jinyoung and Jaebum have experienced this multiple times, with Mark surprising them with new books, accessories, and more, just because he felt like it. Jaebum appreciates all the gifts, he really does.

Today, though, Jaebum is wary. The paper bag Mark gave to him looks innocent enough, but the mischievous grin on his and Jinyoung's face makes him feel like there's something more to this gift.

Mark nudges him when a couple seconds have passed without him opening the bag. "Come on Jaebum-ah, don't you want to see what's inside?"

Jaebum looks at Mark and Jinyoung, who both still have those grins on their faces. He wants to ask why they look so happy, but he figures he'll find out once he opens Mark's gift.

When he pulls out two shirts from the bag, Jaebum gets it now. He holds out each shirt towards Mark.

"Let me guess, Jinyoung convinced you to buy those shirts, supposedly for me, but you'll both end up stealing those from me anyway," Jaebum sighs, but he can't hide the smile threatening to burst out.

Jinyoung laughs, unashamed at the accusation. "Can't Mark-hyung and I be nice and want to treat you to something good?" He says this all with an angelic smile, his eye whiskers showing. It would be convicing to anyone else, but Mark and Jaebum know him better.

Mark ends up giggling from his position, while Jaebum gives up his facade and ends up laughing. Jinyoung pretends to be offended for a second, but gives up.

"Don't worry Jaebum hyung, Mark hyung bought a really nice black hoodie that you'll definitely stea- I mean, borrow at some point."

Jaebum continues laughing, pulling Jinyoung into a half-hearted headlock. "You brat," he says affectionately.

(Jinyoung's right - the black hoodie is really nice.)

 

 

(Jaebum thinks that his new shirts are even nicer, though. Especially when he wakes up to Jinyoung and Mark wearing them, waiting for him to get ready for their date.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i've never written a polyamory fic before, but this has been bugging me for months and i just... had to post it.
> 
> i have a second chapter in the works, with mark as the main character. tell me if you'd be interested in that?
> 
> if you have twitter, comment your u/n below if you'd like anyone to talk to! :)


	2. mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. mark wishes he weren't so insecure about being with his boyfriends

i.

Despite growing up in America, Mark has never been shy when it comes to showing affection. When he moved to South Korea, skinship was something he immediately embraced. (It was especially easy to get used to the lingering hugs and hand holding, especially if you're friends with a certain Wang Jackson and Choi Youngjae.)

Recently though, Mark's been having a slight dilemma. He knows Jinyoung and Jaebum wouldn't reject any skinship from him, but he can't help but compare how he acts around the two compared to how they are with each other.

Over the past few weeks, Mark's noticed that where he'd greet Jinyoung with a lingering kiss on the lips when he gets home, Jaebum would briefly kiss Jinyoung on the forehead instead. Where he'd hold onto Jaebum's arm tightly as they walk through the streets, Jinyoung would loosely hold onto Jaebum's hand instead.

Without Mark in the equation, Jaebum and Jinyoung are so... subtle with their affections.

He's too scared to admit out loud that he feels like he's shoving his affection in their faces.

(He wishes he could have the same ease Jinyoung and Jaebum have when they're together.)

 

 

ii.

Mark knows Jinyoung is more perceptive than he lets on, so he does what he can to act normal. He knows he's failed, though, when he comes home after class to Jinyoung waiting for him at their living room. Surprisingly enough, Jaebum is also there. (Mark remembers Jaebum telling them that he has a photoshoot today, but maybe he remembered wrong.)

"Jinyoungie, hi. Jaebum-ah, you're home early today," Mark says, smiling softly. The two remain quiet, and it unnerves Mark. He's used to being silent, but he's never had to deal with it - not with Jinyoung and Jaebum.

There's a tension in the room, and Mark is almost about to say something, anything-

Jinyoung breaks the silence. "We know something's bothering you, Mark hyung." His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, and while Mark's seen Jinyoung like this many times before, it's never been directed at _him._

Mark thinks something must have shown on his face because Jinyoung's face immediately softens, and this time it's Jaebum talking.

"We weren't planning to confront you like this, but Jinyoung and I talked about it... and we can tell that whatever's bothering you has something to do with the three of us."

Mark stands there, surprised. He doesn't know how to explain to them how insecure he actually is. He knows he's not just a third wheel in their relationships, but sometimes it's just hard to keep those thoughts away.

He doesn't even notice he's been clenching his fists so tightly until Jinyoung is slowly uncurling his fingers from its tight grip. _When did Jinyoung even get here?_

Jinyoung intertwines their fingers together, using his free hand to tilt Mark's chin to make him look at Jinyoung.

"I know you don't find it easy to talk about things, but if it concerns our relationship, we have to, okay?"

Mark was entranced by Jinyoung's intense stare that he barely registered Jaebum sneaking behind him until Jaebum turned him around.

Before he could say anything, he feels Jaebum's lips on his forehead. It's fleeting, but he feels Jaebum hold his free hand afterwards, also intertwining his fingers with Mark's.

"Take your time, Mark hyung. We're here to listen."

(In this moment, despite all his lingering self-doubts, Mark feels safe in their relationship. He can do this. _Jaebum and Jinyoung care._ )

 

 

iii.

When Jinyoung said that they had to talk, Mark had no idea how to verbalize his thoughts out loud. Bless Jinyoung and Jaebum, though, because they knew just the right things to ask for Mark to open up.

(Well, except for when Jaebum asked Mark if his problem had to do with sex. That earned him a punch to the shoulder (from Jinyoung), and Mark hiding behind Jinyoung's shoulder.)

Once Jinyoung said, "Is it about how Jaebum hyung and I," with a gentle voice, Mark knew he could say what's on his mind.

The words just seem to flow out of him once he starts speaking. He notices Jaebum's and Jinyoung's gazes softening, but their hold on his hands tightens the more he speaks.

"It's just- I noticed how you two don't really do skinship that much with each other compared to when you're with me? I... felt like I had to tone it done because you two might be uncomf-"

Mark's monologue is interrupted by Jinyoung placing a finger against his lips. Jaebum lets go of his hand, and Mark is scared.

The next second, though, he's crushed in the middle of Jaebum and Jinyoung hugging the life out of him. He feels kisses on his cheeks, his lips, all around his face.

More than that, though, he hears the slight giggles from Jinyoung as Jaebum says, with fondness in his voice, "Ah, Mark-hyung, we don't deserve you."

Just as Mark is about to say something, Jinyoung speaks up. " Mark-hyung, Jaebum-hyung and I aren't as affectionate towards each other because that's just how we work. With you, it's different. We're comfortable with anything as long as it's with you."

Jaebum adds, "You like skinship, we like you. What you want is also what we want; okay?"

Mark can already feel his worries ebbing away, making room for a flood of affection towards two of the most important people in his life.

He looks at Jaebum, then Jinyoung. He already knows what will happen.  


 

i.

"Im Jaebum, Park Jinyoung, I'm suffocating," Mark cries out, as he's tackled to the couch by the other two.

He's barely trying to escape though, laughing at the ticklish feeling of being smothered by kisses.  


 

(Mark knows he won't be able to completely erase his insecurities, but his heart is finally at ease.

Being together with Jinyoung and Jaebum feels like coming home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i had this written out for so long but i didn't really know how to end it...
> 
> sorry if it's not as nice as the first chapter ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, if any of you have twt, just comment your u/n below and let's talk about markjinbum and got7! ^^
> 
> i hope y'all have a great day! ♡


End file.
